glee_surviving_limafandomcom-20200214-history
Spoilers and Suggestions
Introduction This page has been created as an area for me to communicate to the users of this wiki and for them to talk to me as well. Here you will find spoilers for upcoming episodes, as well as suggestions for songs and storylines. If you wish to suggest an idea, simply comment below and I will either approve or deny it. This page makes it simpler for you to find out any details of future episodes and inform me if there are any problems with it. It also makes it simpler to suggest ideas. I'm looking forward to reading your ideas and feedback. Spoilers - Episode One - Pilot *The Hudson family returns to Lima, Ohio, along with the Hummel-Andersons. However, their children have mixed feelings about their new community. *This episode introduces Allison Hudson, Lyndsey Hudson, Brett Hudson, Ayla Hummel-Anderson, Laila Hummel-Anderson, Phoenix Puckerman, Brandon Puckerman, Jason Sawyer, Natalia Pierce-Lopez, Colby Abrams and Jaylee Abrams. *Phoenix and Brandon will be introduced in a sort of comedic scene featuring Quinn and Noah. Natalia will also be present. *Colby and Jaylee will have a scene with their father. *No songs will be featured in this episode. Episode Two - Watch and Learn *Beth Corcoran makes her first appearance in this episode. She is introduced as the home economics teacher. *Finn will reveal that he will be having an apprentice of sorts in this episode. The apprentice will not be revealed. *Lyndsey and Ayla will become rivals of sorts in this episode. *Allison will be seen coaxing her sister, Lyndsey, to join New Directions. *Ayla will meet the new apple of her eye. Ayla will begin to secretly persue this mystery person. *Some characters will audition for Glee Club in this episode. *Justice and Willow will be seen talking to their father outside of the choir room. *Will will come in and talk with Finn and a few of the members of the Glee Club. The scene may be emotional. *Violet and Roo will be introduced as being friends. *Roo, Violet, Zeke and Heather will be introduced in this episode *Allison, Brett, Laila, Zeke, Violet, Roo and Justice audition in this episode. *Rusty does not appear for his audition. *Audition songs will be cut short as there are a few. *Some people will be slushied in this episode. Episode Three - TBA *The episode introduces Robin Sylvester, Charlie Sanchez, Caleb Hart, Drew Evans, JR Hayfield, Walter Nim, Candace Adams, Dean Karofsky and Essence Hart. *Arrow and Falcon Duval may make a minor appearance. *Allison and Heather become friends. Though Heather may have something up her sleeve. *Beth is revealed as being Finn's apprentice and will be helping with the Glee club. *Jaylee and Ayla meet for supper at Breadstix, not known to them that Lyndsey is watching with the help of a new found friend. *Will talks to Rusty about him not showing up for his audition. *Heather and Charlie are shown as being co-captains of the Cheerios. Allison and Ayla are seen trying to make the squad, Allison drags Laila along for the ride. *Jason and Phoenix are involved in a scene together. Phoenix will be obviously irritated. *Dean and Essence are both introduced as being friends. Christmas Specials Surviving Christmas: A New Yorker Christmas *A New Yorker Christmas is a mini-collection of stories, featuring the Hudsons and Hummel-Andersons, that take place during the Christmas season in New York. Surviving Christmas: Christmas in Lima *Christmas in Lima is a collection of stories, one for each family in Lima (though some may be combined), for the Christmas specials that take place in Lima.